1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet tank shutoff valves and more particularly pertains to a new emergency toilet shutoff assembly for shutting off flow of water into the tank of a toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet tank shutoff valves is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet tank shutoff valves heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,204,285; 6,178,569; 4,402,093; 2,729,827; 5,062,166; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,932.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new emergency toilet shutoff assembly. The prior art discloses shutoff valves at the water source to prevent water from flowing into the tank of the toilet.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new emergency toilet shutoff assembly which has many of the advantages of the toilet tank shutoff valves mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new emergency toilet shutoff assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art toilet tank shutoff valves, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a toilet assembly including a tank having side walls, and also including a float support member being disposed in the tank, and further including a float member being supported upon the float support member, and also including a pair of water conduits being disposed in the tank for filling the tank with water; and also includes a valve assembly being connected to the water conduits for shutting off flow of water into the tank. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the emergency toilet shutoff assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new emergency toilet shutoff assembly which has many of the advantages of the toilet tank shutoff valves mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new emergency toilet shutoff assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art toilet tank shutoff valves, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency toilet shutoff assembly for shutting off flow of water into the tank of a toilet.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency toilet shutoff assembly that is easy and convenient to install and operate.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new emergency toilet shutoff assembly that is much more readily accessible and reachable that that of the prior art.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.